Conventional devices used to land fish having been caught with a hook and line are effective in capturing the fish but the fish usually die as a result of the process. In recent years there has been a focus from sportsmen and environmentalists alike on promoting the use of devices that minimize stress to the fish during catch and release so as to maintain the species and the sport. Recent studies indicate that due to the current state of design for these devices, a large percentage of the fish that are caught and released die within twenty-four hours due to the delays in deploying a net from storage, landing, unhooking and releasing the fish. The prior art is awkward to store, transport and quickly deploy from a collapsed storage and does not offer rapid deployment by spring loading nor provide a deep trough at the mouth of the net for easy capture. The prior art also does not provide for single handed use of the net enabling the angler to hold and articulate the net in one hand while holding the fishing pole in the other.